


Soldr

by Asylos



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Meetings, Grindr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: (Not sure if this will continue but dropping it here anyway.)Cloud signs up for an app he finds on the PHS he was given when he made Third.





	Soldr

Soldr

The app was already installed on the second hand PHS he was given once he made it through the first round of tests and was officially inducted as a Soldier Third. Cloud wasn’t even sure what it was, but with a name like Soldr it had to be something to do with Shinra. 

He tapped the icon and it loaded up to a log in screen asking for his Shinra email. He quickly filled it in. Then it went to the initial set up. He snapped a quick selfie for the profile picture it asked for. He peered at it, trying to decide if it was good enough, and realized he was still wearing his infantry scarf. Voices approaching the door told him he didn’t have enough time to fiddle with it, so he hit accept and moved on before his new roommates caught him trying to get the perfect shot. He could always fix it later. He had just enough time to click the email confirmation link and then the door opened. Later, he figured, he could finish filling out the profile that the email had mentioned. 

——

Genesis sighed dramatically as he flipped through his PHS, bored out of what little sanity he had left. They had been stuck in this meeting room for three hours already. For now at least it was just the three Firsts, and Angeal’s pup, as they waited on Lazard. Sephiroth had shut down Genesis’ not so subtle suggestion that they all entertain each other while they waited. The Silver General was all business today, and no one felt like crossing him. Something had clearly been bothering him, but there’d be no getting it out of him till they were safely home later. 

“Oh my,” Genesis said in amazement as he opened his Soldr app to peruse the latest photos. 

Angeal raised an eyebrow at him. He waited to see if Genesis would elaborate. He sighed. “What?”

Genesis leaned over, draping an arm across the larger man’s shoulders and pulling him closer. He shoved his PHS in his face. “Look at this fresh ray of sunshine amidst the wall of endless abs.”

Angeal stared at the photo. “Genesis no. It must be his first day. Look, he’s still in infantry blues.”

“He joined up, he’s perfectly legal.”

“I am not letting you corrupt the new recruits the first week.”

Zack reached over and swiped the device. His jaw dropped. “I know this guy!”

“Do you?” Genesis said as he snatched it back. “What’s his name? Doesn’t look like he filled much out yet.”

Zack frowned, “I just call him Spike, on account of the hair. He’s been part of the infantry back up for a few missions up north. A real backwater expert like me.”

“That’s his natural hair?” Angeal asked. 

“Yep! Not even the standard issue helmet can keep those spikes down,” Zack grinned.


End file.
